Think i could crash here for a few years?
by Dragonett13
Summary: My second stories in counting. This is about my autobot OC Wiwere ( I borrowed the name). She crashed one earth and is how you say a orphan, very young she now has a new home at base with the autobots and Sam. But Octimus finds out something about her he didn't expect..no she is not evil either THIS IS NOT A LOVE STORIE !
1. Chapter 1: I don't know my creators

**Hello my beatiful monkeys. This is a new story{second in counting}about my autobot OC Wiwere {i borrowed the name} she is a techorganic that can transform into a wolf-robo thing..er.. YOU KNOW WHAT IM SAYIN! Anyway , ONWARD, My trusty steed!**

'Come on ship,just work for once in your stupid life!' Yelled the femme in anger now growling in anger, 'BEEP BEEP BEEP' flashed a flickering red light as if on que. {i think thats how u spell it}"Ahhhhhhh!" Wiwere screamed in panic,now crashing to earth leaving a streat of dust in the warm night air.  
-At Autobot Base, 11:39 p.m.-

"Octimus!Octimus!"yelled Sideswipe running and searching for his leader, "If you gonna try and show me you can burp all the words to rihannas 'Umbrella' again then you got another thing coming Sideswipe!" The silver mech started to blush "No, I came to tell you theres a cybatronian signal coming 4 miles from here!Ya ding-dong." Sideswipe urged out."Go get Iron hide and lets go!" Octimus ordered, but suddenly after his transfomation his tires came to a screech, then transfomed back in robot mode "Did you just refer to me as a 'Ding-Dong'?" Sideswipe quikly turned to say "Iron hide get your aft over here, I need you !" he squealed in panic.  
-In The Woods, 12:13 p.m.-

"Great, now what am i gonna do...I don't want to be alone anymore." Tears formed in Wiwere's optics and rolled down her furry cheeks "your not alone,Im here."Wiwere turned and saw a silver mech with a cute face appear before her, "Wow I've never seen such a big mech before." 'Wow she thinks I'm big?' thought Sideswipe , the femmes optics widend with excitment and is 2 feet shorther than Sideswipe{so she is also about 9 feet shorter than Octimus}Sideswipe noticed she had ears and a fluffy tail with claws as big as sams index finger,but her claws were retracted right now so...anyway. Octimus finally came and did his transfomation along with Iron hide."ahhhhh."shreecked Wiwere ,she jumped on all four in robo-wolf mode to hid behind Sideswipe with her ears flashed back,tail tucked,and crouching low in submission to make herself look small."No, it's okay they'er the good one of them is...go on,it's alright."Still in submission Wiwere slowly moved to Octimus and looked up to his dizzying height and he gave a warm smile,she transfomed back into a femme she smiled back at him and got a whip of his some how filmilar scent.  
"What's your name sparkling?"Octimus questioned  
"I'm are you?"  
"I'm Octimus Prime, thats Iron hide,and that's Sideswipe."  
"Yeah but if you guys hang out to long,you might end up with a sparkling." Iron hide commeted smuggly  
"Shut up Mr. mighty Iron-ass."  
That earned Sideswipe a trip into a near by the duo Octimus looked back down to the surprisingly calm smiling femme looking in his direction.  
"Were are your parent units?" Octimus asked  
"I dont know,all I can remember about my creators is my father told me to run and never come back so i would be safe,then he put me in a ship a sent me into said he would find me or die trying,but it has been 221 years and i still don't know if he's still I have is hope...and I've been on my own ever since."  
"Well I'm not leaving you out here so...Sideswipe, Iron-ass ,er-I mean hide!" Barked Octimus trying not to laugh and keep a straight face, which was a challenge for him hie blushed deep red and growled, he couldn't say anything with the sparkling around and Octimus knew it to.  
"Lets go back to introduce Wiwere to everyone."Octimus knew he knew her..but from were?He just smiled and transformed."Lets go Wiwere, I bet you and Bumblebee will get along great."

** Man what a work out! Dealing with whiney brothers and writing a storie really takes it out of ya! XD i'll have a brand knew post tommorow to anyone reading,please my sexy unicorns give me some reviews and the next chapter will be longer!  
OCTIMUS: she is lying  
ME: shut up or in the storie i'll make you break dance in the next chapter  
OCTIMUS: {silence}  
ME: you know what maybe i can do that  
OCTIMUS: what no! WE HAD A DEAL!  
ME: deal expired. how many of you want octimus prime to break dance in chapter 3? tell me in a review!  
OCTIMUS: noooooooooooooooooooooo!  
ME: Bwahahahahahahahaaaaa {evil lagh}  
OTIMUS:{sob sob}don't do this 2 me! Ibeg u..{sob}**


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to base

Sup my cool koalas. Its me, sorry for the same chapter twice thing, I'm trying my best with this stupid laptop so...any ONWARD TRUSTY STEED !

Chapter 2: Welcome to base

-Autobot Base, 1:04 p.m.-

'Wow so this is a base. I wonder if they have turkey bones, I'm really hungry.' Wiwere thought as she sniffed the are for any food of substance, suddenly a black and yellow bot was in front of her with his optics wide as moons. Wiwere didn't recognize him at all, she poked her head forward to sniff the slightly taller mech. Bumblebee jerked back in surprise "What are you? Are you a techorganic ? You look like one, how old are you? What's your name ?" Asked the shocked scout, " I'm a techorganic ,yes ,I am 791 years old ,and my name is Wiwere . Who are you?" The femme asked poking her head towards bee again. "I'm Bumblebee , why do keep coming towards me like that?" Bee asked again dodging her attempt to gate his scent." I just want to get to know you a bit, I want to know your scent." Wiwere said a bit irritated "Oh , I had no idea I carried a scent , will you tell me what I smell like?" "I'd be happy to ." Finally Wiwere put her wet warm nose on his neck just a tad and took a nice big whip of him, she then giggled "I smell bad don't I ?..." Bee asked lowering his head in disappointment, " No, you smell like rain water on a cold night with a hint of apples. Its quite pleasant actually."

Bee was happy to hear he didn't smell bad, and that he was no longer youngest of the group( only by 47 years though ) anymore. "Awwwww, look , bee got himself a little girlfriend, how cute." Mudflap cooed "At least I can get a girlfriend. In fact I would love her to be my girlfriend just because!" Bumblebee growled out of anger. "Really Bumblebee? That's nice of you to say." Wiwere said sweetly pulling back her ears, fluffing her tail softly, and blushing lightly. "What!" Mudflap snapped in protest " You don't even know him like that. Your just gonna agree with him like that?!" Mudflap urged out, "Well why not, he seems so sweet." Said Wiwere now cuddling under bee's arm "Hahahahaha!" Bumblebee cackled "Man I love proving you wrong, Ahahahahaha!" Bee cackled again with his witches laugh. Suddenly a tiny person came out of nowhere screaming random things "Bee you have a girlfriend ? I've never seen a autobot like you before,where she from? When ya get here? Did you come yesterday,no,I didn't see you here yesterday. Are you good at fighting? Did you meet boss bot yet? Do you like bee as much he likes you? Do-" bee surely had sam come to a stop. Wiwere took her chance to bolt and ran crashing into a certain autobot -mirage.

Sorry the chapter is so short my laptop is a ( C- E- N- S- O- R- E- D )...-

OPTIMUS: dudedett ,chill

ME: sorry everyone I'm really trying my best .

OPTIMUS: I'll wrap this up you go rest tommorow is THANXGIVING!

BOTH : HAPPY THANXGIVING EVERYONE!

OPTIMUS: And now a shout out to WheelieFan101 , thank you for the glitch and spell check.! See you awesome orangutans later, and BTW sense Dragonett13 can't write long chapters she will be updating her stories FREQUENTLY , so remember to check us out regularly ! O-P is out.


End file.
